


Telling the Family

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beginnings, Established Relationship, Gen, Third Years, Timeskip, manga spoliers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: Watching Shimizu out of the corner of his eye, seeing how she continues to pleat her napkin, Daichi is sure she has something to tell them all.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	Telling the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museicalitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museicalitea/gifts).



> This fic is for the lovely Megan, who likes third year crows, so I do hope she enjoys this.

Shimizu had been pleating her napkin since she sat down. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Daichi could see that every so often the smile she flashed whenever one of them would tell a story, would soften into something smaller, and then she’d fiddle with the napkin again. It was as if she were waiting to speak, to tell them something important, but had then thought better of it. And it’s not like she’d not had a chance, with Suga firing questions at her and Asahi from the moment they’d met up.

“Sawamura,” she said.

“Huh?” He flushed, wondering if she’d caught him looking, and in a fluster dropped a tempura prawn on the table cloth.

“When will you find out where you’ll be posted?”

“Oh, he knows,” Suga interrupted.

“I don’t know _exactly_.” Swatting away Suga’s attempt to rescue the prawn, (“That’s mine!” he said in an aside.) he turned back to Shimizu. “I know I’ll be based in Miyagi, but I’m not sure which precinct.”

“Hopefully not too far away so Officer Sawamura can come round and give community advice to the children, then snog me in the staffroom,” Suga said, adding with a moan, “Daichi, you don’t even like spicy prawns. You always used to say they burnt your mouth.”

“I’ve had to get used to them, haven’t I?” Daichi retorted. He focused on Asahi. “As you’re back, do you want to catch the Inter qualifiers? Suga can’t make it, so you wouldn’t have to put up with him.”

“Hey, I am here, you know.” Suga scowled then he smiled his wide beaming smile that still had the capacity to send Daichi’s heart into overdrive. “This is fun, isn’t it? I love that the four of us are here again. How’s the sportswear business, Shimizu?”

“It’s doing well. The manager is happy and … uh … I have a promotion.”

“Oh, well done!” Asahi said and tilted his glass towards her.

“It’s not that much more money, but it’s interesting. I’ll be helping to promote fitness sessions in the gym above the shop.” She flushed a little. “That sort of thing.”

“Your organisational skills looking after us came in handy then,” Suga said. “Especially the unruly crows!”

“Be sure to carry your clipboard with you so you can whack any of them,” Daichi laughed.

At that remark, that one innocuous reminder of times gone by, Shimizu—the height of calm—rattled at her glass almost tipping it over. Her wine slopped over the rim, and she grabbed her napkin to blot up any excess.

“Sorry,” she murmured.

Suga’s eyes narrowed. ‘Is she okay?’ he mouthed to Daichi.

Daichi shrugged minutely but noticed Asahi also watching her carefully now.

Something was up. Something he hoped was just a little bit different in Shimizu’s life and not anything disastrous.

_Love life? Ohhh, may…be?_

“So, Asahi, how are things in Tokyo?” Suga was saying as he pondered the Shimizu dilemma (which was quite surprising because Suga was clearly desperate to know what was up too.) “Lots of cute models there?”

“Uh… one or two,” Asahi mumbled.

“Much of a social life?” Suga continued, and pushed his toes into Daichi’s calf.

_Oh, is this a ploy?_

“I’ve been pretty busy,” Asahi replied. “It’s full on until the collection hits the shops. Not sure I’d know what to do with a social life. I’m grateful to be back here catching up with you all.”

“Aww, I wanted to hear about your hot love-life in Tokyo,” Suga said and sighed dramatically. “Now I’m settled into domesticity with a certain policeman, I have to live vicariously!”

“You make it sound as if we sit around in slippers and crochet blankets every night,” Daichi complained.

“Both of you couldn’t be happier,” Shimizu said softly. “Azumane, I am very pleased to see you, too. I know people always say don’t work too hard, but you seem fulfilled. You’re enjoying it, yes?”

“Very much,” Asahi replied. “I feel as if I’ve found my niche. A bit like you in the sports shop, perhaps.”

“Yes.” She laughed self-deprecatingly. “I know it’s not glamorous, but I enjoy it and …” She pressed her lips together. “It’s not so full on that I don’t have time for myself. Does that make sense?”

“Totally!” Suga agreed.

“And …” She smiled and two dimples appeared in her cheeks. “I’ve … um … started dating someone.”

Daichi fist pumped under the table. _Knew it!_

Keeping his face straight and his eyes away from Suga in case he started to laugh, he asked casually. “Anyone we know? Can we meet … uh … them?”

And then her lips twitched. “You do know them actually, very well.”

“Oh God, it’s not Oikawa, is it? Or … Ushijima?” Suga gasped. “Oh, no, what if it’s one of those Date Tech players? They were scary. How would we get to the wedding? Asahi won’t be able to get through the wall!”

“Hey!” Asahi protested and flicked Suga on the forehead. “Tell us, Shimizu-kun, if you want to, of course. And I’m not going to be scared of anyone … unless it really is Ushijima.”

She laughed. “It’s not. I’ve never even met him. No, it’s someone closer to home.” She took a breath, inhaling deeply, then another as if waiting for them to start guessing, but they were all dumbstruck.

“You don’t have to tell us,” Daichi murmured.

“Don’t say that, Sawamura,” Suga hissed. “Some of us want to know!”

“Tanaka,” she said.

“Where?” Suga looked over his shoulder. “I can’t see him.”

“Oh…” Asahi caught Daichi’s eye and nodded. “You’re dating Tanaka-kun, right?”

She nodded, then lifted her chin up to survey them all. “It’s been a month and only a handful of dates, but … I wanted to tell you.”

_Because it’s heading for the serious stakes,_ thought Daichi. _Or else she would say nothing._

“That’s wonderful,” Suga enthused, and raised his glass. “We must toast you! And …” Then his face fell. “Oh …”

“What?” Asahi asked, full of concern at Suga’s downturned mouth and sorrowful expression.

But Daichi held back a snort, knowing Suga of old.

“It’s just…” Suga’s lip quivered. “I don’t suppose I’ll ever be allowed to touch his head again, will I? Or rub his scalp.” He smirked at Daichi. “First thing tomorrow, you’re getting a monk cut.”

“First thing tomorrow, I’m buying a big hat so you can’t get near me, Koushi! Hey, I can’t borrow your clipboard, can I, Shimizu-kun?”

She giggled. “I don’t need mine now, so you can have it permanently.” Her eyes drifted to Suga who was again trying to pinch Daichi’s spicy prawns. “I think your need is far, far greater than mine.”


End file.
